


It"s Ben Franklin with a key and kite, you see it right?

by sokkas_girl



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Hamilton References, Hurt No Comfort, I LOVE THIS SONG - Freeform, M/M, Song: Satisfied (Hamilton), Toph Being Awesome, Zuko being a player, song inspired ', wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokkas_girl/pseuds/sokkas_girl
Summary: It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite.”"You see it right?""No, I can’t see it Sokka," Toph says with a smirk while waving a hand over her eyes.Same song, different people.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	It"s Ben Franklin with a key and kite, you see it right?

**Author's Note:**

> Satisfied is by far my favorite hamilton song, so I thought why not write a one-shot about it.   
> I hope you enjoy it! pls leave feedback it's greatly appreciated 
> 
> Song- https://youtu.be/InupuylYdcY  
> My twit-anala.brown  
> My insta-sokkas_simp
> 
> I'll be uploading this fanfic on insta as well so you can go read it there.

“Give it up for the man of honor,” Sokka!” Shouted Aang. Laughs echoed throughout the large hall. Sokka chuckled as he made his way to the front of the hall, he looked around and decided that standing on the table would be the best option.

He could see his sister and Zuko embraced in each other's presence under the vivid light of the chandelier. A frown came to his face at the sight, but he quickly replaced it with teeth flashing a smile. 

“A toast to the groom”. Sokka declared pointing his glass towards Zuko with a heartfelt smile. 

“And to the bride,” Sokka said, drawing out the and’ with a wide grin while positioning the glass to now face Katara. 

“From your amazing, spectacular brother who is always by your side.”

Sokka raised his glass higher, pointing at the tables in front of him, “To your union, and the hope that you provide” 

“May you always be satisfied”, he said, putting emphasis on the always. 

As everyone cheered, he heard the voices fade out as the room turned black. Sokka knew he had panic attacks from time to time but this felt different. He knew he had anxiety attacks sometimes, but this was different he heard words. The word rewind just kept playing over and over in his head. 

Sokka looked up and saw pale images of his sister and Zuko, “Rewind?”. He reached out his hand trying to feel the images but as soon as his hand got close, he fell. He closed his eyes and wrapped his hands around his torso ready for the impact of the ground. Sokka waited for the crash but instead, he got a familiar voice. Once he opened his eyes he was taken aback to see he was standing in front of the Fire nation temple.

“Sokka, what’s wrong with you? Are you nervous?” Katara said with concern plaguing her face. Sokka was no genius but he was about 99.9% he got “teleported” back to the night of the fire nation ball. “Umm yeah, I'm sorry I was just thinking,” Sokka said unsure of what else he could say in this situation. 

Grabbing Sokka’s hand she leads him into the entrance of the large ballroom, “Don’t be nervous Sokka, you dazzle everyone we meet! Katara says with her heart-stealing smile. Sokka was dismayed by the statement-If he dazzled everyone he met then why was she marrying Zuko and not him. He decided to put the bitter thoughts away and replaced his frown with a grin.

The two entered the building and saw the vast amount of people situated on the shiny ballroom floor. Sokka looked up to see Katara had already wandered off, wondering where she went in such a short amount of time-he started looking for her- After 15 minutes of looking for his sister he was beginning to get worried. Just as he spotted Katara by a table- the only person he hoped not to see tonight approached him before he could reach Katara. 

“Hello”. The moment he heard Zuko’s voice, all the emotions came back like a flood. He knew Zuko would never be his, he knew that from the moment he laid eyes on the Prince. But he decided to live out the two’s first exchange one more time. 

“Hi”. Sokka basically forgot his name because of the way Zuko was looking at him. He felt his pulse race and face heat up like he was a teenager again. 

“Would you like to dance,” Zuko asks with a smirk 

Sokka nodded- words didn’t seem possible at this moment. Zuko led them onto the dance floor, Sokka felt the eyes of the guest burning through his clothes. He knew anywhere he went he drew attention- but for once in his life, he didn’t want the attention of the public. He wanted the attention of the prince who took his heart and twisted it till he couldn’t breathe.

Zuko noticed the somewhat distant look on the shorter man's face- he decided to fix that.

“You strike me as a man who has never been satisfied.” 

Sokka was taken back at what the prince said and felt his face turn red. “I'm sure I don’t know what you mean, you forget yourself. He said looking away so the prince couldn’t see the clear embarrassment plastered on his face.

“You're like me, I've never been satisfied,” Zuko said as he spun the younger man. 

“Is that right?” Sokka asks, trying to hold back a smile.

“I've never been satisfied,” says Zuko calmly 

Sokka chuckles at the man “My name is Sokka.”

“Zuko, The fire prince,” He said getting closer to Sokka. 

“Where’s your family?” Sokka asked, his face barely two inches away from Zuko’s. 

Zuko withdrew his body from Sokka's at the statement. Zuko didn’t want Sokka to think he did something wrong, so he replaced the dismay on his face with a smile. 

“Unimportant there are a million things I haven’t done- but just you wait, just you wait,” he said kissing Sokka’s hand before walking off. 

Sokka needed to talk to someone about what just happened, he scanned the room to see if there were any familiar faces. It seemed like fate was on his side tonight because he saw Toph standing outside on the large balcony, with only herself as company. 

As Sokka approached she turned around looking at the ground. “It’s been a while Sokka, where’s sugar queen?” Toph asked with a grin. 

He knew automatically that she was talking about Katara. “She ditched me as soon as we walked in,” Sokka said with a smile. 

“Hey, I know that tone. What’s wrong”? Toph asked clearly, hearing that something was wrong by the way Sokka’s voice sounded. 

“That's actually what I came out here to talk to you about,” Sokka said as he walked up the balcony to stand next to Toph.

“I'm in love with Zuko”. 

Toph’s usual nonchalant expression was replaced with one of shock. 

“Zuko?, like Fire Prince Zuko”. Toph said, making sure her ears were working.

“Of course Fire Prince Zuko”. Sokka said, flicking the younger girl's forehead. 

How did this happen? Toph asked. 

“Well…, it's like he’s what it feels like to match wits, with someone at your level!”

What the hell is the catch?

“You tell me,” Toph said in her normal sarcastic tone.

Sokka scoffed at the remark but kept telling his story. “It's like the feeling of freedom, of seeing the light, It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite.”

"You see it right?"

"No, I can’t see it Sokka," Toph says with a smirk while waving a hand over her eyes.

“TOPH! Stop with the jokes, I'm trying to tell you my love story” Sokka said in an overexaggerated tone.

“Okay, okay loverboy my bad-keep going,” Toph said nonchalantly. 

“The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes, everything we said in total agreement!” Sokka said re-gaining the energy that he had when dancing with the prince. 

“It's a dream and it's a bit of a dance- a bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance.- He's a bit of a flirt, but I'mma give it a chance. 

“Zuko? A flirt? He has to like you. I've never heard him be friendly with anyone” Toph said hands leaning on the balcony and head facing the sky. 

Sokka shuffled next to and leaned his arm on his head, “Well, I asked about his family, did you see his answer?” “His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance!” 

“One, no I didn’t see his answer because as I stated before Sokka- I can’t see. “Two I’m surprised he didn't light on fire when you mentioned his family,” Toph said through a fit of giggles.

“I know!” Sokka exclaimed. “Why would I ask about his family!” he said planting his hand on his face.

Its okay loverboy, we all make mistakes-even if there ridiculously stupid mistakes. Toph said 

No funny Toph- and OH! and he’s handsome, boy does he know it- peach fuzz and he can't even grow it.” He said rolling his eyes 

“I wanna take him far away from this place but-.” Sokka didn’t get to finish his sentence before he turned his head and spotted Katrara staring at someone- her face flushed. He didn’t even have to look to know the person she was staring at was the one- the only- Zuko. 

“But what?” Toph asked with more concern in her voice then Sokka had heard all night

“But then I turn and see my sister’s face and she’s well..helpless. 

“Oh, toph says quietly.”

“And her eyes are just helpless..” Sokka says in a melancholy tone. 

Sokka looked back at his sister, “and I’m realizing all the fundamental truths at the exact same time. He said

“What are you gonna do?” Toph said a little louder than her previous tone.

“The right thing I hope,” Sokka said, looking out to the ballroom before spotting Zuko standing with a group of men.

“I’ll be right back”, he told Toph as he walked back into the ballroom. 

Before he could approach Zuko he felt someone tuck his arm- he wasn’t too surprised to see who it was. 

“Sokka! I've been looking for you everywhere! Katra said before pointing at a male figure in the distance. 

“Look at him Sokka! I want him to be mine so bad!” she said, her face turning a deep shade of red.

Sokka knew who she was talking about before he even turned his head, the one- the only- Zuko. 

“Alright I’ll see what I can do,” Sokka said, walking away before Katara could react. 

Sokka strolled over to where Zuko was standing all by himself, “Hi again” he said now standing in front of Zuko.

“Well hello, I see you're talking now,” Zuko said with a slight smirk on his face. 

Soka chuckled and grabbed the taller man’s arm, “Come on let’s go” he said pulling Zuko towards Katara was placed on the ballroom's dance floor. 

Zuko stopped Sokka before they could walk any further, “Where are you taking me?” 

“I'm about to change your life,” Sokka said with a grin. 

Zuko replaced his concerned expression with one of curiosity, “Well then by all means-lead the way.” 

Sokka knew he didn’t want to do this but- he also knew he had no chance with Zuko. He existed in a world where his only job was to marry rich- not trama. His father has no sons so he’s the one who has had to social climb for one. So he’s the oldest- and the wittiest, and the gossip in Ba Sing Se. And Zuko’s reputation has always been hideous- but that doesn't mean he wants Zuko any less. 

As they approached Katra, Sokka could visibly see how nervous she was. 

“Katara, this is Prince Zuko. Sokka said letting go of Zuko’s arm and pushing him forward a bit so that he and Katara would be face-to-face.

“Hello, I'm Katara from the water tribe”, Katara said introducing herself.

Zuko looked at Katara with a bit of shock covering his face “The water tribe?” 

“My sister”, Sokka quickly piped up.

Ever since birth, he knew that he and Katara were special. They were two of the last water tribe siblings left and that meant whoever marries either one- their status will be elevated. Now he would have to be completely naive to set that aside- but I introduced him to Katara now that’s his bride

“Nice going Sokka, he was right- I will never be satisfied”

Snapping out of his daze, he notices Katara and having a conversation without his help. He assumes that’s his cue to leave.

“Well I’ll leave you to it,”' Sokka said, walking away before the pair could see the frown on his face.

As much as he wanted Zuko to be his he could never do that to Katara. He knows his sister like he knows his own mind, she was the kindest most trusting person he knew. If he told her that she loves him- she’d be silently resigned. 

She would say “If fine”, but she’d be lying. 

Sokka felt tears now running down his face as he sauntered his way back to the balcony. He looked around and spotted Toph in the exact same spot he left her in.

“How’d it go loverboy,” Toph said nonchalantly.

Sokka walked up next to her and leaned his arms over the balcony “You know, I did what I had to do- for her sake. 

“You did the right thing Sokka,” Toph said, planting a hand on his shoulder and almost missing.

“Yeah, but you know- when I fantasize at night it’s always Zuko’s eyes,” Sokka said looking up to the sky. 

“Really?” Toph questioned.

“Yeah, as I romanticize- what might have been if I- haven’t sized..him up so quickly.”

Sokka smiles as he turns around to see Katara and Zuko embraced with one another, “At least my dear Katara’s his wife- at least I get to keep his eyes in my life.”

“I think it’s time for you to go, home buddy,” Toph says as she enters the ballroom leaving Sokka standing out on the balcony all by himself. 

“Home?” Sokka questioned 

Before he had time to process the sentence, he was in the same black room as before- but for some reason the panic that he had at first had now gone away. He also knew what was happening next so he braced himself for the fall. 

As he opened his eyes wondering if he fell already, Sokka felt that his arm was high in the air holding a wine glass. Everyone had their eyes on him. 

He was back.

He was home.

Sokka took a sip of the wine out of crystal clear glass and raised it back to the sky “To Katara and Zuko!” He exclaimed 

The room repeated his chant and all took sips of their wine. He looked over at Katara and Zuko to see that Zuko was staring at him- his face flushed as he looked back. He began to walk over to the couple's table but stopped in his tracks after seeing Katara lean in to kiss Zuko.

He smiled and turned around so that no one would see sadness threatening to take over his face. 

Sokka was never the brightest- but he knew one thing, Zuko will never be satisfied.

He will never be satisfied.


End file.
